Undying Love
by Koret
Summary: ... "Aun ni con la muerte uno puede enmendar los pecados que cometiera en nuestras vidas pasadas... Todo es tan diferente. Aunque no cambia una única cosa y esa es que sigue amando a la misma persona"...


_**Undying Love (Amor Imperecedero.)**_

_-Es que acaso, ¿Me estas rechazando? –Cuestiono aun sin creer lo anterior sentía una rabia inmensa en su ser._

_-Así como lo escuchaste, Spade. –Le contesto con esa voz tan firme y a la vez amable, como solo esos ojos ámbar podían hacerlo. –Será mejor que te vayas ya. –Y así le dio la espalda y caminaba a su escritorio._

_El otro frunció el ceño, después se mordió el labio inferior tratando de amortiguar su dolor y así salió de inmediato del lugar, completamente despechado._

_Al escuchar la puerta el rubio giro el rostro, su mirada mostraba dolor, cerro los ojos y giro para ver en frente y así los abrió mostrando su resolución..._

_Sus pasos eran acelerados, no sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento tan lastimero en su pecho. Se sentía decepcionado, usado, estupido, humillado... Su ego y forma de ser estaba grandemente afectado._

_Cuando decidió hablar, estaba seguro de que tenía todas las de ganar, pero al final no salió victorioso... Aun cuando era una de las pocas veces en las que era sincero..._

_-Ya sabía que nunca debía de haber tomado este camino... –Miro donde estaba, ese castillo era grande y lujoso, el hogar de un autentico rey... Uno al cuál siguió, pero al final el destino le mostró que estaba mal. –Eh, perdido mi tiempo. –Y así siguió su camino, donde se encontró con el príncipe de cabellos verdes Lampow, al cuál ni le tomo en cuenta y a nadie más._

_**Tres mese**__**s después:**_

_La puerta se abrió y levanto el rostro rápidamente ese papel que estaba leyendo._

_-... –El recién llegado le miro y no dijo nada, esa mirada era como si esperase algo. –Las familias de la costa sur han dicho que no involucrarán a los civiles en los arreglos. –Comentó el peli grisáceo claro._

_Su jefe suspiro decepcionado, cosa que noto._

_-No me importa sino te interesa la información que te di pero deja de poner ese rostro que es de débiles. –Comentó con brusquedad._

_-No es eso Alaudi. Solo que pensé que por fin había regresado. –Comentó sabiendo que él otro uniría cabos._

_-Era débil, y los débiles siempre son eliminados. –Comento._

_- ¡No, en mi familia! –Alzo la voz el rubio. –Ponto voy a dejar mi puesto y no deseo que él este en ese "estado", deseo verlo por lo menos bien antes de ir a Japón._

_-... –Camino a la salida. –Ya termine mi trabajo. –Y así salió sin decir más, dejando al rubio viendo la puerta._

_**... "Él también es de la familia"...**_

_Ya había pasado un año y por fin había sentad__o cabeza, próximamente seria padre y eso le encantaba. Sabía que haber tomado el rumbo de una vida normal era lo que necesitaba, ahora solo esperaba seguir así._

_Para ese tiempo ya debieron haberle sustituido y sus compañeros también deberían de estar haciendo lo que querían desde hace tiempo, sí. En definitiva había escogido bien._

_Las personas que caminaban animadamente se detenían a buscar el lugar de donde provenía esa hermosa melodía._

_Todos le seguía con la mirada y daban con una hermosa casa de madera, muchos vecinos sabían de más que esa sinfonía era creada por ese hombre que amaba la música más que nada._

_Sin embargo unos golpes en su puerta de madera le hicieron detenerse en medio de su improvisado concierto e inspiración, salió lo más rápido que pudo al escucharlos con más ahínco._

_Solo vio como una mujer le hablaba y apenas entendió lo necesario, regreso adentro, tomo sus instrumentos y unas cuantas cosas y así salió corriendo._

_Simplemente no podía abandonar a su amigo, aun si dejase lo que más quería, aunque una vida tan preciada nunca la recuperaría ni con las más exquisitas de las composiciones._

_Estaba en completa desventaja, sentía las heridas en su cuerpo y lo caliente de la sangre al salir de estas._

_Sin embargo no podía detenerse o le costaría la vida ya no sabía por donde estaba con seguridad. Que pasaría con su familia, con sus amigos. Estaría en las mismas._

_Ahora estaba por un callejón, trato de llegar a la salida lo más pronto posible, sin embargo una figura se dejo ver, eso le alerto y le hizo ponerse en posición de ataque, pero al verlo mejor distinguió a un rostro que añoraba ver nuevamente._

_-De__mon... –Apenas salió de sus delicados labios, ta suavemente que no se había notado si su tono de voz era adolorido o de emoción._

_-... –El más alto solo le miro y sonrió. –Tanto tiempo. –Comentó, sin extrañarse de las heridas del otro._

_Escucharon pasos y así el rubio se armo de valor para enfrentar a los agresores, sin embargo estos se detuvieron sin dejar de ver a sus espaldas._

_Eso era un acto un poco extraño, así que se giro y lo único que supo fue cuando sintió como el plomo le atravesaba en pecho y unos ojos aguamar que brillaban con locura enajenada._

_-S... pa... –Y así su cuerpo callo ante la mirada de un músico, que había sido testigo._

_**... "Traidor"...**_

_**... "Demonio"...**_

_**... "Pena de muerte"...**_

_**... "Nunca debimos de haber confiado en él"...**_

_Y tantas cosas, escuchaba en ese estrado, estaba enfrente de su familia siendo sentenciado por sus actos._

_Alzo la miraba lo mejor que podía ante el peso de las esposas y cadenas que le apresaban. Las gradas mostraban en primera fila a sus compañeros que le miraban con pena y no con rencor._

_-Spade De__mon. Al emboscar y atacar al ex jefe de la familia se te a condenado a pena de muerte. –La única luz en el lugar le iluminaba de manera molesta, sin embargo al escuchar el falló no se quejo ni hizo algún ruido, aunque lo hubiera hecho entre tanto abucheo en su contra nunca se hubiera escuchado. –Esto se cumplirá mañana en la noche. Es todo. –Escucho de ese peli negro que ahora eral el segundo jefe en la Familia Vongola. El cuál no dejaba de mirarle con odio._

_Y así sintió un tirón y vio a Alaudi a su lado, era su escolta; su shinigami._

_No había hecho nada desde que le habían regresado a esa celda mugrienta, solo seguía recargado en la pared viendo a la nada, unos pasos se escucharon pero aún así no se __movió, sin embargo cuando escucho unas llaves giro la mirada por unos segundos, solo para ver quien era y vio a un peli negro, que entro sin aviso._

_-Spade. –Escucho de este._

_-... –Se acomodo para verle cara a cara. Ese hombre nunca le había hecho daño o molestado así que le pondría un poco de atención. –Knuckle, no necesito confesarme. –Termino mientras volvía a su posición inicial._

_El otro suspiro._

_-Me imaginaba algo así. Pero por lo menos deberías de hacer las pases con dios._

_Ambos se vieron fugazmente y así el aquamarina decidió hablar con ese enviado del dios._

_Por fin era la hora había hablado con la mayoría, pero a ninguno le dijo nada del por que de sus acciones. El único que no le había ido a ver era G. sin embargo__ era obvio._

_Escucho nuevamente la puerta y solo vio esos cabellos grises tan claros que parecían de otro tono._

_Se levanto por si mismo y así siguió a ese hombre a su esperado castigo..._

_Muchos se preguntaron el por que de sus actos, pero nadie supo la verdad..._

- **¡Mukuro!** –Escucho abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio como un castaño le miraban con preocupación. **-¡MUKURO!**

-... –Se levanto del lecho y vio al más bajo al lado de la cama. –Tsunayoshi... –Iba a preguntar el por que estaba allí sin embargo aun recordaba un poco de su misión, la cuál había sufrido ataque por la espalda. -...

-No te preocupes ya cumplimos con el trabajo. –Sonrió el oji castaño, mientras se daba la vuelta para servir un poco de agua en un vaso, sin embargo sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura. – **¡Mu...!** –Y antes de decir más fue llevado a la cama junto al peli azul. –Mukuro... –Comentó sonrojado.

-... –Le miro intensamente y así le beso en la frente. –Doy gracias a Dios por que algo así no me haya pasado... –Murmuro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tsuna, el cuál estaba un poco desorientado con la situación.

-Te amo, Mukuro. –Musito suavemente mientras se dejaba abrazar y a la vez acariciaba los cabellos de su guardián de la niebla...

**Una semana después:**

Ahora se terminaba de poner las mancuernillas del traje, y por fin estaría listo.

-Qué mal que apenas te recuperes y tengas que irte a trabajar... –Comentó el castaño con un adorable puchero, haciendo que el oji cromático sonriera.

-No puedo hacer nada, ya que tengo un "jefe" que me hace explota. –Comentó divertido mientras el castaño había captado la indirecta, más bien la directa.

- **¡Mukuro! **–Regaño este sintiéndose avergonzado. Sin embargo sus quejas fueron silenciadas con apasionado beso que no duro mucho, pero que le encanto.

-Me tengo que ir. –Y así se despidieron en la puerta sin embargo antes de girarse completamente en lugar de ver al castaño vio a un rubio idéntico a Tsuna que le despedía de la misma forma. Le miro por segunda vez, peor ahora veía a su pareja, ante esto solo recordó su sueño o a la mejor su recuerdo de alguna vida pasada.

Sin embargo, en cierta forma, tal vez enferma, se sentía feliz de que no fuese él, del sueño.

Por que en verdad ese hombre sufrió y se llevo con él su secreto... Él cuál entendió y...

-... –Miro al cielo y sintió el agradable viento en ese día de radiante sol. –Morir por lastimar a la persona amada... –Dijo de manera mecánica. –... –Sabía como era eso, él casi comete el mismo error, sin embargo por fin esa persona tan idolatrada correspondía a su corazón y por ello no cayó en ese abismo...

Con más tranquilidad siguió su camino, sin sentir la presencia de un hombre parecido a él, que sonreía al verle feliz, sin más al darse la vuelta se desvaneció como la niebla cuando el viento la dispersa...

***FIN***


End file.
